


Puppy Love

by Heartofhubris



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Car Accidents, Daddy Issues, Death, Demon/Human Relationships, Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: Based on Puppy Love by Paul Anka. Demon Ford AU, placed around him being 25ish y/o
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that there’s a bit of death in the first bit (you and ford die but it’s an afterworld fic so)  
> Y’all remember song fics? Also idk if this just isn’t a desire in the fandom or no one wanted to write it but like y’all know the “I’ll burn the world down and kill everyone but them” trope? Yeah I’m a monsterfucker

And they called it… Puppy love.” 

You heard the soft tones from the radio, dulcet tones surrounding you with ease. Your back hit the back of the car seat, your eyes dancing back to the driver, your boyfriend, Stanford Pines. He fit the seat better than you’d expected, and you allowed your mind to wander for a few moments on him. Even still, you were curious how you’d managed to land such an intelligent, nerdy man. Every single thing about himself that he had shown you offered the simple thought that he was better than you. 

Your thought was washed away with the tip of your fifth, the liquor searing down your throat. Your eyes drifted back to Ford from the road, sooner than you’d expected. 

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to be much more focused on watching the misshapen road. You couldn’t blame him, there were potholes everywhere in the road. It was better than him watching you drink the straight liquor from the bottle. He knew, of course, he had to have heard the flask open and the liquid slosh. 

“No, you’re fine.” Your words were steady, and you let Ford continue to watch the road as your head tipped back, looking at the stars. 

You were glad that Ford had asked his father for the convertible, even if he wasn’t totally aware you had snuck out. You’d been stuck in your house for too long, social settings not coming to you easily.

You were both adults, at least, and it had been time for you to meet his parents. He claimed to have a good relationship with both of them, and overall, it seemed that he had been telling the truth. They had been nothing but nice. Or, you took it as nice; his father hadn’t said more than two words to you, and his mother hadn’t allowed you an extra word in. 

Now that you were free for the night, Fordhaving said that he was just driving you around, you had decided to change in the car. He had gotten quite the show, every layer you’d changed making him more nervous. 

You may have been wanting to meet his parents, but you weren’t going to show them just how you liked to dress in your free time. The outfit did include the liquor, and you took another drink, the fuzziness starting to allow your mind to swim. It was much kinder than staying sober. 

The drink allowed the stars to blur into a haze, your tired eyes following the pinpoints, drinking in the look of peace. You had gotten off from work hours before, Ford having studied for hours before. You weren’t sure if he was in any better shape to drive, but you reasoned Life was only worth it if there was risk involved. 

It wasn’t like you had a college education to fall back on, after all. College had always been a pipe dream to you, your education and grades enver high enough to get to a good college. You did have the skills needed, but money always brought you back to earth. There should be options for you in the workforce, no matter where this world drug you. So long as you were near Ford, you were currently happy. 

Reality called you back soon, Ford’s hand moving to your thigh. His hand was gentle as he rested against you. His hand moved to yours, lacing your fingers together. You alway thought that your hands fit perfectly together. Your hand squeezed his, and you saw him finally look away from the road, his eyes at last meeting yours. 

When you looked back to the road, you realized the liquor had given you time blindness. The curve came up on you both too quickly for a correction, Ford’s sound of surprise the only warning you received. 

The weightlessness that you felt made you lose the last bit of air in your lungs, and you were even more aware of just how much you had already drank tonight. 

The car hurtled to the stars, each point seeming to shine brighter, welcoming you home. 

Each second that passed felt weightless, the song trailing around your body, Ford’s hand ripping from yours, though it was already pointless. 

Your eyes followed the pinpoints. Everything held still in that moment, the stars reminding you what you’d never be.

* * *

  
  


You first felt the dripping of your own blood. The metallic liquid was warm against your skin, starting to move down your face, into your eye. Carefully, your hand moved up to touch the wound on your head, and you hissed out the feeling of your dirty fingers touching the wound. You heard the cassette still playing, the battery the only thing in the car worth saving. 

“I cry, each night, my tears for you. My tears are all in vain. I hope, and I pray…” 

Each word urged you further than before, your hands pulling you along to find Ford’s body. He was thrown near you, at least. Your eyes went to the man, and you knew almost instantly that he was hurt something fierce. Tears started to flow, and you weren’t sure if it was your body trying to clean out the debris of your blood, or the intense emotions that were welling inside you. 

The edges of your vision started to go dark again, and you felt your arms losing strength, and you lowered yourself next to Ford’s body. Hopefully, he would have more strength, and he’d be able to save you both. 

But you didn’t think either of you would make it until the stars disappeared.


End file.
